S & M - She and Me
by Monstery
Summary: Kagura goes back to her home planet. A few years passes. What happens when she comes back? OkiKagu. Prologue and 4 chapters.
1. Prologue

A large spaceship stood in front of them. It was almost ready to go.

´It looks like a d**k,´ Gintoki said, ´you can't travel with such a phallus symbol.´

´Come on,´ Shinpachi coughed, ´your so called cannon, carved out of the snow, looked more gross than that.´

Gintoki shook his head.

´It was called Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon, you moron. ´

Shinpachi opened his mouth to say something, but Kagura spoke loudly before him:

´I will miss Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon! ´

Tears were running down her cheeks.

Gintoki patted her head.

´You can always come back and make a new one. Being the Princess of a distant planet must be certainly boring. All those handsome Sebastians in mere aprons…´

Kagura rubbed her eyes with her fists and said:

´Ta-take care of Sadaharu!´

Sadaharu licked Kagura.

´Sure,´ Gintoki replied with a smile and patted Sadaharu. It almost snapped off his hand.

Kagura hurried to hug her former colleagues.

The spacecraft made a noisy whistle.

Kagura moaned and broke away from his beloved friends.

´Goodbye,´ she said theatrically, and walked toward the entrance of the spaceship.

At the wooden door (similar to a traditional housedoor), she turned to look back.

Gin-chan and Shinpachi smiled at her with wet eyes.

Further away stood a small number of other familiar people, such as Otae-sister (and therefore Kondo), Zura, Hasegawa, and a few whose names Kagura couldn´t remember. They waved to her.

_Fortunately, that idiot isn´t here._

Kagura wiped away the tears, raised her hand to the last goodbye and walked in to the d**k shaped ship.

Kagura didn´t see that there was a young light-brown haired man sitting on the top floor of the terminal. He was looking at Kagura through the ship's window.

´Have a nice trip, China, ´ that boy whispered by himself, ´but not so nice that you don´t want to come back. ´


	2. Chapter 1

**Almost three years later**

* * *

Beer was accidentally spilled on the floor. Okita adjusted his posture and leaned on the peach-colored sofa. Apparently, he was more drunk than he had imagined. He had only started drinking alcohol a couple of months ago and had not yet been able to assess his own tolerance.

On either side of Okita sat two happy women, each with orange-red hair. They were cabaret girls who made sure the captain's glass wasn't ever empty. These women also made sure that Okita didn´t sink into the dark thoughts.

Okita had started hanging out with these women while drinking alcohol. He couldn't judge his own tolerance for women either.

One of the women leaned on Okita's thigh and whispered in his ear:

´Would you like something else, my hot captain?´

Okita shook his head.

´I'm starting to be so sloshed that I can go home and sleep on my own vomit. Do you want to come with me and lick it away? ´

She smiled darkly.

´So, I´ll bring you a check then. ´

After paying, Okita slipped to the door of the Snack Smile bar. He leaned on the wall and glanced around. Kondo was still sitting in a lodge to which he accepted no one but Boss Lady. So Kondo was waiting for a miracle.

_Give up already, loser. _

Okita walked into the street to vomit.

Then he wandered back to the headquarters.

Apparently Okita was still drunk the next day. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

´Excuse me?´ He asked monotonously after hearing the commander's announcement.

Commander Kondo was smiling radiantly.

´I'm getting married with Otae-san!´

Most of the members of Shinsengumi had frozen still. They couldn´t decide whether their commander was finally cracked up or whether he was trying to be dangerously optimistic. But no one believed that the Boss Lady would soon be the Boss Lady for real.

Kondo crossed his arms and almost hovered in the air.

´Otae-san accepted my proposal yesterday. Then she… She kissed me! ´

Hijikata was coughing.

´Ahem. Commander, congratulations! ´

Then he bent down to whisper to Okita:

´I'm going to call Snack Smile and ask if Kondo's brain has been found there. ´

After a moment, he returned with a pale appearance. He had a tobacco in his mouth but he hadn´t lit it.

´Was the commander's brain preserved in a jar?´ Okita asked. ´I can take them for decoration.´

´Congratulations, boss,´ Hijikata said in a low voice and stared at Kondo.

And so, the wedding preparations began.

His bestman Hijikata and Okita, Shinpachi and Gintoki took part in Kondo's bachelor party.

Don't ask me why.

They started from the Snack Smile.

Others made Kondo do all kinds of embarrassing tasks. He had to spend the whole evening in a gorilla outfit.

´It looks like a gorilla had eaten another gorilla,´ Gintoki quipped after looking at Kondo.

Okita snapped drinks because they had received/borrowed/stole money from the Shinsengumi Recreational Fund. When Kondo had to ask marriage advice from women, Okita went to the bathroom.

On the way back, Okita gasped. He thought he had seen a familiar face, but glancing back, he saw only cabaret girls and drunken customers. For a moment, he had imagined the familiar red cheongsam outfit, flashed past his field of vision.

_Don't be so confused_. _All this stupid marriage talk is making me crazy_.

Maybe he was too focused on the redheads. Maybe he should try switching to blondes.

Just the color of the hair wasn´t important. As long as a girl could beg for mercy.

When Okita returned to the table, Kondo told – once again – the tale about how Otae-san had finally agreed to his marriage proposal.

´… I was in a bad flu and couldn't stal- see her for a week. Then my sweetheart realized how much she missed me. At the same time, she was kidnapped, but I rescued her and the rest is history. ´

Kondo had straightened out a few bends of the story. Okita, however, remained silent. It´s another unwritten fanfiction.

´Listen, comrades,´ Kondo shouted loudly, ´get yourself a good woman. Then you will have a good life! ´

´Mmmh,´ Gintoki muttered, ´where's our good stripper?´

´Gin-san, put your clothes back on,´ Shinpachi scolded.

The wedding day arrived, believe it or not.

Okita's job was to receive guests at the wedding palace door and advise them on the right seating arrangements.

What a shitty task. Well, he made it his own.

Okita smiled artificially at the guests and confiscated some nice-looking swords. They could get them back in two weeks after harsh paperwork.

´Good day,´ said the next guest. He was a dark-haired man who handed the invitation to Okita.

´Haaai ~ Welcome,´ Okita greeted monotonously and glanced at the name on the invitation.

His guts felt like freezing. He stared at the black letters.

_Kagura + avec _

Okita raised his gaze back to the man, who smiled kindly at him. Just like in a slowmotion movie, a red-haired young woman appeared behind this man.

She had a long reddish hair, some of it was tied up with a golden buckle. She wore a gorgeous gold-violet cheongsam dress. Her eyes were piercing blue. Her breasts were huge. This couldn't be –

´Hi, sadist, ´ the woman spoke in a high, familiar voice that couldn´t be mistaken.

´Hi… China,´ expressionless Okita said quietly.

´Sorry, I think I was breaking the etiquette, ´ the man said rubbing his neck, ´I suppose the addressee of the invitation should hand it out. I'm sorry, she's my fiancé, Kagura. I am prince Sebastian, nice to meet you. ´

Okita smiled so widely that it hurt.

´Oh, wonderful. Whatever. Get inside. You can sit right in the second row. ´

They passed him. Okita's and Kagura's eyes met for a moment.

_What the actual fuck? _


	3. Chapter 2

**Sadist – Fixer-Upper **

* * *

The wedding ceremony was short, thank fuck. Okita wanted to drink. Throughout the ceremony, he had been staring more at Kagura than the wedding couple. Who would have watched the sweaty Kondo anyway?

Kagura's boyfriend looked boring in every way. He had a gentle expression in his narrow brown eyes and he was shorter than Okita.

How the hell did those two end up together?

That man, "prince", looked like he wouldn't last a second for Kagura's yelling voice. That man would not bear the fact Kagura had a big dog. That man couldn't stand the fact that Kagura was constantly whining. That man couldn´t stand that Kagura was strong. He couldn´t bear the fact that Kagura had a slim body and hardly any tits. Oh well, nowadays that man wouldn´t endure that Kagura had become more beautiful than any woman Okita had ever seen.

At the reception, Okita quickly congratulated the wedding couple and gave them their wedding gift, a decent S&M Starter Pack. After congratulations, he lifted the glass of champagne with the others.

He sat beside Hijikata and looked at Kagura again. This was talking with Four-eyes and Danna.

´Did you know that the Yorozuya´s China-girl is back? ´ Okita asked from Hijikata.

´No, I didn´t, Hijikata replied, ´she´s apparently Maid of Honor. ´

Okita hit the eating knife between his fingers as fast as he could. Hijikata interrupted him when the tablecloth broke.

After eating, Okita left the table. He had another important task at the wedding. A task he actually would enjoy a little.

He slipped out of the hotel´s ballroom and hurried upstairs with supplies.

The wedding suite had a great view: a huge lake was glistering in the moonlight. Okita closed the curtains. He spread black and red candles around the room. He replaced the white bed sheets with red ones. Then he attached the handcuffs to the headboard. He placed a lube and condoms on the bedside table. He threw a black leather whip on the bed.

Yosh, almost done. Just a few more details, and the room would be ready for the wedding night.

* * *

Kagura marched upstairs with a bucket. She was a little relieved to get away from the party.

She opened the door of the hotel room with a card she had grabbed from big sister.

Otoe had been so beautiful in her white wedding kimono. Kagura sighed. The costume was even more beautiful when Otoe was smiling. Apparently, Gorilla made her really happy. Miracles seem to be happening. And apparently Kagura had been away from Edo for too long.

Kagura accidentally dropped the key card on the floor as she stepped into the suite's lobby. There was already a card in the card reader, but only the dim light in the hall was lit. Kagura walked forward. Candles were burning around the large four poster bed. The room smelled of a strange incense that made her cheeks warm. She looked more closely at the bed, which had bright red sheets. Cuffs were attached to the headboard. On top of the blanket lay a whip, waiting for its user.

Kagura squeezed the bucket's handle angrily.

_Who freakin´ pervert had –?_

She realized the answer immediately and turned around quickly.

Familiar reddish eyes were glowing in the dim light.

Okita Sougo grinned at her. He was standing right in front of her, less than a meter away.

´Should we test the suite before the bridal couple? ´

The bucket fell to the ground from Kagura's hand. The red rose petals spread to the floor.

Kagura stared at Okita, who was still notably taller than her, even though Kagura had grown during these three years. Okita still had a slender body, but he had also gained more muscle. No, wait, not _more muscles_´cos that´s physically impossible, but like bigger muscles. He wasn´t like pro wrestler but… okey, that´s irrelevant.

´Sadist, ´ Kagura snorted and start to collect the petals back in the bucket, ´I brought these, thinking of spreading them on the bed. That´d have been romantic… But you ruined everything! ´

Okita bent down to help her.

´Still naive, huh, ´ he smirked.

´I'm _not_naive, ´ Kagura resisted, ´I'm just not a perverted sadist like you! ´

Their fingers touched each other. Kagura pulled her hand away quickly.

The stupid smell of incense made her feel strange.

´I think roses would finish the whole thing, you know, like a final touch, ´ Okita said, ´Too bad that you didn't bring the spikes with you.´

Kagura poured petals on the bed.

´Whatever. Maybe it's better that Gorilla doesn't do it with Big Sister at all, ´ Kagura said disgust in her voice, ´maybe they´ll scare this room too much.´

´Probably the two have already done it, ´ Okita said, ´you know, sex. ´

Kagura gasped.

Okita raised his eyebrows.

´Are you claiming that you still haven´t let your naive prince take your virginity? ´

Kagura got angry.

´None of your business! ´

Okita smiled.

´Why not try it with me first? Then you can teach him –´

Kagura tried to kick Okita, but he grabbed her leg, pushed and knocked Kagura onto bed. Okita grabbed Kagura's wrists and bent over her.

´Stop, sadist, ´ Kagura said angrily, ´I don't want to kill you at my friend's wedding!"

Okita pressed his leg against hers.

´Do you love that man? ´ He asked calmly and stared at Kagura with intense look.

Kagura looked aside.

´None of your business. ´

Okita released her other wrist, grabbed Kagura's chin and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A Shitty plot **

The stupid smell of an incense had already exhausted Kagura's brain. When Okita pressed his lips against her own, she lost the rest of her sanity. For a second, she pressed her body against Okita.

But then Okita put his tongue into her mouth.

Kagura forcibly pushed Okita farther away from her and got off the bed. She rubbed her mouth on her wrist and snorted:

´Idiot! ´

´Your first kiss? ´

´None of your business! ´

´Well, actually´, Okita said with a grim smile and slowly touched his lips, ´now it is mine. ´

Kagura was grinding her teeth. Okita smiled even wider.

Kagura marched to the door, but stopped suddenly and spoke:

´Don't get in my way. I will marry Sebastian. I must work for the good of my kingdom. ´

´What's this, some silly shojo-manga? ´ Okita wondered frantically. ´Will you marry that jerk because you have to continue the royal line? What a joke. ´

Kagura didn't look at him.

´China… Kagura,´ Okita said slowly, ´that's not you at all. Since when have you thought of other people? Okay, then get married with that shit face. I can decorate your wedding suite too when you get married. ´

Okita dodged a shoe Kagura had just thrown.

´Uh, you're starting to strip... I knew you wanted to do it with me.´

He dodged another shoe.

´You could have kept the high heels on, Cinderella. ´

´Shut up! ´ Kagura shrieked and stared at him. Her expression was slightly sad.

´I can't stay here. ´

´No, Kondo's coming here soon and he's not a beautiful sight. ´

´I meant Edo!´ Kagura sighed. ´I have to marry Prince Sebastian, otherwise he will attack my country and do terrible things.´

Okita tilted his head.

´Let me just check… You gave up? To a man? ´

Kagura sighed again.

´I was alone. Gin-Chan and Shinpachi weren´t there with me.´

Okita looked at her.

´What if ... Shinsengumi will arrest that shithead immediately and he will never return to your planet? I already set him up as a thief. I put the bridal ring inside his pocket. Kondo is not going to like the fact that the alien guy has robbed his bride. ´

Kagura opened her mouth, but Okita continued:

´Tell Danna about it, too. He can hardly let anything happen to your home planet.´

Kagura's expression brightened.

´Gin-Chan can help to find a new wife for Sebastian. There are rich but desperate women here. ´

Not exactly what Okita was thinking, but one solution too.

After a quick planning, they went back to the ballroom. They blackmailed prince Sebastian, not telling Kondo that the bride's ring had been found from the prince's pocket. Eventually he found a new fiancé and Kagura was released.

´If you ever threaten Kagura again,´ Okita told to Prince with a grim smile, ´I will find you and put you back to your mother´s womb.´

Talk about a shitty plot.

Soon it was time for the last dance.

Okita never danced. And he didn't do it now either. He watched as Danna danced with Kagura and talked to her about something. Maybe… Maybe Kagura would come back to work for him.

Suddenly Okita was somehow tense but still laughing at the same time.

He turned to Hijikata and said:

´I´ll need our hotel room completely for myself tonight. ´

They were supposed to share one room.

´What? ´ Hijikata got angry. ´I can't walk back to the headquarters, it´s too far. ´

´I had a shit on both beds, ´ Okita said steadily.

´FUCKING-! ´

´Shh, you're bothering the wedding couple, ´ Okita said calmly, ´ask Danna if he could accommodate you. He lives close by. ´

He nodded towards Gintoki who was drunk as fuck.

Waltz ended. Guests congratulated the wedding couple once again. Then Kondo and Otae were heading towards their beautifully decorated wedding suite.

Okita went to stand behind Kagura and touched her side. Kagura gasped. Okita leaned down to say quietly to her ear:

´I had never kissed anyone before either. ´

Kagura turned her face with surprised expression.

´Come on, ´ Okita said, pulling Kagura back to upstairs. ´Let me make love to you. ´


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this! This is a final chapter, so I hope you enjoyed the story! :)

* * *

**Masochist – a glutton for punishment**

As the door slammed shut, Okita pushed Kagura against the door and kissed her. This time, he immediately put his tongue into Kagura's mouth and gave her no chance to escape. At last, Kagura was his.

Okita let his hands wander and explore Kagura's body. Fortunately, Kagura didn´t protest. She wrapped her hands in Okita's hair. Soon Okita grabbed Kagura's back and lifted her up against the wall.

They stopped kissing for a moment.

´Sadistic pervert,´ Kagura gasped, smiling.

´My noisy alien,´ Okita replied and grinned.

He carried her to the bed, where they continued kissing. Okita took off his suit. He helped Kagura to take off the dress. He stared eagerly at Kagura's black lingerie.

Kagura kicked him lightly in the leg.

´Don't stare.´

´Should I put an eye mask on?´

´I'd rather put it on so I don't have to look at that smug look on your face.´

Okita kissed and bite Kagura's neck.

´Maybe not for the first time ... But next time I want to try tying,´ he muttered against her soft skin.

Kagura pressed her hips against him. Okita's boxers got tighter.

´You, erm ... you can bind me even now if you want to,´ Kagura said quietly and looked away, cheeks getting red.

Okita's eyes flashed. He grabbed his necktie and tied it around Kagura's wrists.

Seeing Kagura like this almost made him come already.

´Watch out… don´t give too much liberty for this sadist.´

Then he took of the rest of his clothings, except boxers. Kagura bite her lower lip.

´Sou-Chan, you said you wanted to make love to me. You are free to do so. ´

They looked at each other intensively.

´I love you,´ Kagura said firmly.

Okita leaned against her. He tore the rest of Kagura's clothes away. Then he started to touch her nipples. He did this for the first time, so he wasn't sure what he was doing. But at least Kagura seemed to enjoy it.

´Safety word is _a whip_,´ Okita whispered in Kagura's ear.

Then he turned down and kissed Kagura's breasts, stomach, lower abdomen, inner thighs.

He spread Kagura's legs and licked her with the tip of his tongue. Kagura groaned.

He continued to play with his tongue and listened excitedly Kagura´s voice.

Soon, he got out of the bed and took out condoms from his backpack.

´Someone was sure, huh?´ Kagura wondered.

´I had these for the wedding suite,´Okita explained.

In reality, he had been carrying condoms with him for the last couple of years just in case. That a real opportunity (Kagura) just hadn't come before tonight.

´Can I…´ Kagura sat up and took the condom out of Okita's hand. Okita released Kagura's hands from the bandage.

Kagura was now sitting in front of him. She pulled down his boxers and then she was leaning lower.

´It's not as ugly as I thought!´ Kagura sighed.

´Good to hear,´ Okita smiled, rolling his eyes.

Without a warning, Kagura licked his hardness.

´Hey-y!´

Okita grabbed Kagura by the head. Wow.

Kagura had taken him almost completely into her mouth. She moved her head back and forth and squeezed her lips…

And then Okita came.

He breathed loudly.

And then he realized that Kagura had swallowed.

´Masochist,´ Okita gasped.

´Only with you,´ Kagura remarked.

The sight of Kagura´s face made Okita harden again. He pushed Kagura back onto her back. He lifted her other leg up and lightly slammed it. Damn, he wanted to cause both pain and pleasure at the same time.

´Miss, can I get in?´ Okita asked overly politely and tore the condom package open.

´Please,´ Kagura replied, spreading her legs.

Okita was slowly pushing himself inside.

´Does it hurt? ´

´If I say yes, you will come immediately,´ Kagura said and grinned.

´Probably´, Okita gasped and kissed her.

Kagura wrapped her hands in his back.

´You could never hurt me,´ Kagura whispered in his ear.

´Wanna bet?´

**The End**


End file.
